


Cheerleader part 3

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Part 3 of 'Cheerleader'





	Cheerleader part 3

little did luke know what was waiting for him...

as soon as the two arrived, ashton grabbed luke's hand and dragged him upstairs, to their bedroom. she starts undressing him roughly. luke wants to take of ashton's clothes, but she stops him by pushing him onto the bed on his back. he stays there, not having a slighest clue what's going on. before he even knows it, his hands are cuffed above his head to the headboard. 'ashton! let go of me!'

she shakes her head 'no' and slowly starts beginning to undress herself. luke wants to break free from the handcuffs. he wants to touch every curve of her perfect body right now.

she slides down her dress, her thong and unclasps her bra. she's naked. she crawls onto the bed and strips the only piece of clothing luke still is wearing, from him. it were his boxers and both of them are naked now.

she makes sure luke's eyes are on her as she slides one finger into her own heat. she moves it in and out, moaning softly. luke tries to get free again. he wants to touch ashton like that.

she slips in a second finger and moans a bit louder. she also adds a third on and she already breathing heavily. 

she pulls her finger out of herself and holds them in front of luke's mouth. he starts sucking them cleans tasting the insides of ashton.

then, she gets up and let's herself sunks down onto luke's erect member. luke moans loudly just like ashton. she starts bouncing up and down and not long after the two of them release into eachother.


End file.
